Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of Related Art
A radio frequency (RF) device can include multiple antennas for supporting communications. Additionally, the RF device can include a radio frequency front end (RFFE) system for processing signals received from and transmitted to the antennas. The RFFE system can provide a number of functions, including, but not limited to, signal filtering, controlling component connectivity to the antennas, and/or signal amplificati